


Quiet Like Ghosts

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Assassination, Assisted Suicide, Calculated Violence, Eccentric Clients, F/M, Formalwear, Manipulation, Marriage, Mass Murder, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Parties, Possessive Behavior, Reanimation, Silva in a Kimono, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikyo and Silva are master assassins. They've continued their legacy by teaching their children the refined art of killing. However, in all their years, they've barely been granted the pleasure of working together. Tonight would change that as they went hand in hand to a targeted party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Like Ghosts

          "A client sent me a mission." It was rare for Zeno to be the liaison. Despite the rarity, he always nonverbally griped about it. He flicked his gaze from Silva to Kikyo and back again. "Says they want the two of you to work together on it."

Kikyo sat up straight, acknowledging her father-in-law. Silva drummed blunt nails on his knee as he took in Zeno's words. The older male huffed, filling in the silence before either could ask.

          "I'm sure that only one of you would be needed, but they pressed for the both of you. Even paid thrice the amount necessary." Zeno moved a hand from behind his back and rubbed his chin. "The mission is very simple, however. You are to attend a party and wipe out everyone involved."

          Silva spoke, brow raising. "Everyone?"

          "Everyone." Zeno returned his hand behind his back. "Even the client."

The two were taken aback this time. Silva's fingers paused in their repetition, and Kikyo's lips parted slightly.

          "Quite the cover up," she stated, voice soft and contemplative.

          "Indeed," Zeno agreed. "So you two will have to get your hands dirty. I'll explain the details upstairs. Meet me when you're ready."

With that, he turned on his heels and walked out of Silva's chamber. Kikyo waited until the door closed before she relaxed visibly. Silva reached over with his free hand and touched the small of her back. She leaned towards him. His fingers splayed out, spidering over to her hip and clutching her there. She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his leg. All the while, they stayed silent. Silva finally heaved a deep breath and closed his eyes.

          "Thoughts?" he asked simply.

          "Madness," she replied with equal simplicity. She turned her hand left and right over his thigh, still staring straight ahead. "I can't believe this is a suicide mission."

          "In a sense, yes." Silva smiled a bit.

          "It's better to say I'm caught off guard more than anything else." She turned her head. The orb of her visor focused on him. "And you as well."

          Silva laughed, low and brief. "Indeed, but this guarantees to be entertaining."

          "How do you suppose?"

          "Didn't you hear?" Silva opened his eyes and stared at her sideways. "We're going to a party. I wonder if we'll be guests."

          Kikyo scoffed. "Unlikely."

Silva's smile broadened, ample lips curving in his amusement. Kikyo stared at him, leaning back as she processed his expression.

          "No. You don't really think–" She shook her head and tried for better words. "What would be the point in inviting us as guests if they're just going to be killed?" She waved a hand vaguely. "'Ah yes, the Zoldycks. What perfect company.' Why not announce this is their last hoorah?"

Silva shrugged a shoulder. He moved his right hand over and took his wife's slim fingers. He rubbed a thumb over each digit, massaging them and releasing any tension from her hand. Kikyo sighed under his ministrations. Silva brought her hand up and kissed her fingers.

          "Let's find out, shall we?"

After her clipped nod, they stood. Silva kept a hand on her back, and Kikyo brought her hands in front of her body. The two exited the chamber and walked up the stairs to the main floor. They met with Zeno in the massive dining room, and he debriefed them. Later that night, they exited the manor to attend a party.

 

⟡

 

 _"Your mission is very clear,"_ Zeno had repeated at the start of his debriefing. _"You're to blend in as much as possible. The guests will all be wary of you, so try not to do anything to tip them off."_

Silva held Kikyo's hand as they walked to the front door. The guards stared at them, openly horrified, and stared at each other. Kikyo revealed a tastefully made invitation to the guard on her left, who took it with shaking hands. They were mortified when they read it, knowing that it was an authentic invitation. It passed the gyo test and basic inspection The left guard glanced over to the other and offered the invitation. Defeated, the right guard raised up a hand before pressing it to the door.

          "Right this way," they stated with shaken confidence.

The left guard joined them in opening the door. The two watched as the Zoldycks graced into the venue and shared another look as the door swung closed.

_"By entering, you've already made a statement. Someone is going to die. That much cannot be denied. By refusing to talk to anyone, you'll make that all the more evident. Mingle. That's not my request but the client's, so you better buck up."_

Silva's lips curled at the corner, and the two parted ways. Kikyo headed towards the buffet table, ignoring the ripple of looks that went her way; Silva went to join the men by the window. They froze visibly as the muscled assassin headed towards them. He kept his aura minimal without going into zetsu as he engaged them in conversation. The guest to his right spoke, fluttering as he nervously held his drink. The other two were just as shaken but managed to keep it together, soon leaping into conversation. Kikyo kept her company held as she discussed the food. The women shifted nervously. One reached out to grab a passing guest: a fine woman in a suit – about as tall as Silva but not nearly as built. The first woman gripped onto the second's arm and rested her cheek against the suited shoulder.

The tall woman was introduced as a Hunter, triple stars – finest in her home region. Kikyo filed away the information and made a note to check up on it later. On the whole, it didn't matter right now. She didn't care either. The woman would fall with the rest.

 _"And as you know,"_ Zeno folded his hands together over the table as he wrapped up his briefing. _"Leave no trace behind."_

The sharp clinking of glass roused the guests' attention. All of whom shuddered in response to collective relief. All except Kikyo and Silva who moved to find each other. He brought a hand around her waist. She turned to him and pressed a hand to his chest. They stood in the back with the rest of the group as the client made himself known.

Grande Alejandre an Ruteneim. A rich so-and-so from the corner of blah-blah.

Kikyo smiled as Silva heaved out a silent breath of impatience. He was usually so collected, but he was hardly the type to listen to speeches. His humourous impatience was rewarded soon on when Alejandre stopped talking and played the music. Couples found each other, and some parted into three or more. Kikyo turned to fully face her husband and took his hand in hers. They stood out a bit from the other patrons in terms of attire. Their clothing was richly coloured, simply made but immaculate in presentation. Nothing more could be expected from Zoldycks. Silva dressed to match Kikyo's foreign formal wears. She hardly ever dressed the part, and she was thankful for his cooperation. She rubbed the fingers over his kimono and admired how it fit over his strong body.

They knew that there were eyes on them, watching them wearily. Who would die tonight? Who would be able to stop them? The answers were simple.

  
All of them and no one.

Kikyo turned her head, peering around their surroundings. She clicked her tongue distastefully.

          “How typical,” she muttered.

         Silva hummed curiously. “Is something wrong?”

         She placed a hand on his shoulder and faced him again. “This whole affair is so typical, isn’t it? This dancing, their clothing…”

Silva lifted her dainty hand and cradled it in his palm. His steely eyes never left hers.

         “The dancing,” Silva mused, purposefully drawing her closer and holding her attention. “Is that a problem?”

Kikyo took the bait. Her brows lifted into her fringe, and she laughed then. Silva’s lips tucked up at the corners as they turned. There was a roll of aura around them, suspicious and heightened by their changed mood. Kikyo felt it – ignored it. Her attention was stolen by her lover.

         “Not at all, Silva.” She took in a deep breath and let it out in a soft medley of words. “Not at all.”

He nodded then, sealing that brief conversation with a single motion. Neither had feet for dancing but weren't completely unskilled. Kikyo's style was nothing like this. She preferred a performance style – a rare and almost secret indulgence – while Silva himself never truly bothered. He could keep to a rhythm, and that was all that mattered. They crossed to the center of the room in several strides. Guests bowed out of their way, hurriedly scrambling at each other while appearing as natural as possible, but the Zoldycks caught them. They knew.

The dancing faded into worried jubilation as Alejandre let the performers free. The guests all hurried to sit and tried to forget the assassins in their presence. It succeeded for a while. Kikyo and Silva stood in the shadows of a wall, close together and in zetsu. Once the acts were over, the room erupted into applause and an Ruteneim opened out his arms as he waltzed down the stairs. He spun in the center of the room with open arms before he and the performers took a great bow. He was almost elegant. It was a shame what was bound to happen.

He stood and brought his hands together, coaxing the room to join him in final applause. He looked around to his many guests. But when his eyes locked with Silva's, the mission was officially on. The two Zoldycks joined in applause, but Kikyo soon pulled her hands away, drawing on up over her mouth.

          "It's been a marvelous ten years with all of you, and I wanted to share this _special_ moment," Alejandre began.

As he spoke, Kikyo turned her hand to the side and whispered in her native tongue. As she did, the lights began to fade dramatically, dimming and cutting off in rows. The guests were a bit worried.

          "I've been moved by your loyalty, support, and utmost decency in your various fields." Alejandre brought both hands over his chest. "Honestly, I'm still touched. I've been honoured by your absolute excellence. To think, I've only lost one or two of you throughout the years." He lowered his hands. The lights had mostly gone out save him standing in a dimly lit circle. "And I don't want to lose any more."

Murmurs of concern rippled through. The two Zoldycks moved, still shrouded in their zetsu. Alejandre smiled softly and stretched his arms out towards his guests.

          "I want your loyalty until the end. We'll always be together, creating and encouraging excellence forever."

Kikyo was the first to move. Her hands snapped someone's neck with a frightening efficiency. She held their bobbing head and whispered softly into their ears. The limp body livened up and reached over to its right, strangling the guest in an unnervingly strong hold. Silva stalked behind several people. His aura flowed stronger with each step until he finally made a decision. He drew in his aura. Guests glanced over their shoulders, frantically scanning the darkness.

One jumped in her seat at the sudden pain in her arms. Her fingernails traced over the pin thin streaks along her skin. Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she groaned as a massive headache set in. Others to her sides complained of the same. One gasped as his vision waned; another complained his doubled. Another whimpered at the numbness in her legs, but soon all their voices stopped. They fell into heaps in their chairs. Hands fell from chests and heads, bodies giving into the quickened symptoms of their aneurysms. Silva stood a ways from them. His now sharpened nails were stained with traces of blood. He lifted his head and stared at Alejandre in the center of the room.

Kikyo walked calmly as she sent her minions to kill. Some others, she eliminated herself. As she doubled back down the row of chairs, she touched each of her victims' shoulders. Her aura flared as she went. After being touched on the shoulder, each controlled guest brought their hands up and twisted their heads to the other side sharply, effectively ending their life. Kikyo made one more trip back and stopped in the center. She glanced towards Silva's side of the room before looking to Alejandre, who waited patiently.

Silence befell the room. He lowered his hands with a smile and stared up towards the faint light of the chandelier above him.

          "Beautiful," was all he said as he stared at the light with reverence.

Blood spurted from his smiling mouth, and he shook as two hands dove into his chest. Kikyo smashed through his ribs and grabbed his right lung, Silva his left. The pain was immense and took him quickly. Kikyo and Silva stared at each other.

          "Were you fond of this dance?" he asked his wife.

          Kikyo nodded once. "It's my favourite."

In unison, they crushed the fast pulsing muscles in their hands. Alejandre's body fell when the Zoldycks shook him off their arms. Silva offered Kikyo his bloody hand, and she took it quietly. They stepped around Alejandre's fallen body, heading to the wide stairs. They turned back, staring at their host and regarding the bodies near the edge of the darkness. Kikyo sighed softly. Silva observed objectively. The two Zoldycks bowed in good nature, and by Kikyo's coercion, the last light finally went out.


End file.
